A receiver attempts to decode a message of interest (i.e., a “desired message”) received from a transmitter on a radio frequency channel. In a “clear sky” environment, the receive channel is free from undesired interference from other transmitters, in which case the receiver optimally detects the desired message. In contrast, co-channel interference from other interfering transmitters within range of the receiver degrades the ability of the receiver to optimally detect the desired message. A model or simulation of co-channel interference may be used to determine an expected receiver performance under different co-interference conditions; however, a model that realistically represents dynamic co-channel interference experienced at the receiver is difficult to construct. Model complexity increases if the receiver and interfering transmitters are assumed to move relative to each other, for example, if the receiver and the other transmitters are assumed to be airborne. Model complexity further increases if the model attempts to incorporate other time-varying, inter-dependent, transmit-related factors or parameters, such transmit power ranges and different types of transmit link technologies associated with the transmitters.